Legal Ease
by pagesix
Summary: Andy was black listed after Paris by an angry Miranda. This is what happened after the fact.    Remeber, I own nothing- except the few new characters I threw in.


She "was by far my greatest disappointment. You would be a fool if you hire her." The words still haunted Andrea Sachs six years after she heard them. Greg Hill, the editor of _The New York Mirror_ had shared with her the words Miranda Priestly had chosen to effectively black list Andy after her impromptu exit from the "dragon lady's" employ. He was not a fool, nor were any of the people in the world of journalism who might have otherwise offered her a career. She had gambled on Miranda's humanity and lost. Discouraged from the injustice of it all, Andy threw the towel in on her dream of writing and followed, instead, the Stanford Law dream of her parents. On completion of her law degree, Andy successfully sat the BAR exam in three states; California, New York, and Florida. The last was inspired by being stuck in Ohio over the winter holidays. When it came time to choose a practice destination, Andy's liberal "bleeding heart" won and she opted for a public defender position in Miami-Dade county. She was currently living in a small condo with "ocean views", driving a Toyota Prius, and working eighty hour weeks for a forty hour paycheck. She found herself daily channeling her old comrade Emily Charlton, "I love my job, I love my job…"

Andy started her day with her usual five mile run away from the beach. And, as usual, she spent the time pondering why she was still in Florida. She was not a "beach person", she hated the humidity, and the job left her feeling queasy half the time. She was thrilled to help the down trodden in need, but she would get physically ill when the court would appoint her someone to defend who she knew was guilty as sin. As a public defender, she did not have the luxury of declining cases due to her moral beliefs. She found herself seriously considering making a change. The late summer winds were picking up and she was feeling the need to move on. New York city was always lovely in the fall.

Arriving at work early, Andy was called into her supervisor's office. Kenneth Branford was the strict father figure to all the newbies in the office. Andy was one of the few who was able to transfer their working relationship into a friendship. "Hey Sachs, get in here," Ken called from his place behind his desk. Andy entered the office to find him reclined in his chair with his feet on his desk.

"Wow, a little early for such casual demeanor, don't you think?" she goaded him.

"What? I've been here for over an hour already. It's coffee break time for me."

"So, what? You want me to get you a coffee?"

"Nah, hate the stuff." he dismissed the offer. Grinning broadly he tossed a couple of folders across the desk. "I am feeling uncommonly benevolent and have decided to allow you pick of the day."

Andy glanced up at him from the seat she had taken and questioned "Really? Or are you just yanking my chain?"

"No, innocent of all charges. I am honestly offering you first pick."

"What are the choices… wife beater versus child molester?"

"Take a look." he advised before smirking in a challenging manner, "or would you like a blind pick?"

"No, no. I'll look" she yelped as she grabbed the files. The first was state vs. Benjamin. A supposed homeless man charged with indecent exposure. Andy rolled her eyes and tossed it back onto the desk. The second stopped her breath. State vs. Priestly. Andy felt a chill just before her back began to sweat. She opened the folder to see the angry mug shot of Cassidy Marie Priestly glaring at her from the cover page. The charges were breech of peace, demonstrating without a proper license, resisting arrest and indecent exposure. Andy turned back to the mug shot and stared at it for a full five minutes before she was able to speak. "Jesus, they even make mug shots look good." she muttered under her breath before looking at Ken accusingly. "You are a dirty bastard, you know that, right?"

Ken grinned back at her. "Yeah. I know. So, I take it you'll be running with that one?"

"I should decline, just as a 'fuck you', but, yeah, I'll take it. She down at county?"

"Yup. Spent the night in our best accommodations. I'm sure she'll be pleased as champagne to see you."

"Do you have any back story?"

"Nah. Innocent until proven guilty is all I know." He waved Andy out of the office.

"Thanks Ken. I guess I owe you one."

"No charge, kid. I know you got the connection to this one. Good luck"

Andy waited in the interview room for Cassidy's arrival. She spent the time going over the file again. Cassidy was apparently arrested during a demonstration at the beach that had turned violent. Andy had a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea of Cassidy Priestly getting involved with a PETA group and marching for the rights of dogs on public beaches, but, she figured, time would tell. The door banged open and a huge police officer escorted a jail jumpsuit clothed Cassidy Priestly, into the room. Andy stood and waited until the officer left, closing the door firmly. She turned to take in the sight of Cassidy after a night in the slammer. She looked scared and tired. Andy's heart broke. "Hey, how are you holding up?" she asked, her voice choked with emotion.

"I want to go home." Cassidy answered. The child she was eclipsed all other possible personas.

"I know. I'm gonna get you out of here as soon as I can. Where's your mom?"

"She's due later today from New York." Cassidy answered flatly.

"What about your sister? Where's Caroline?"

Cassidy's eyes opened wide in surprise. "How do you know Caroline? Who are you?" A natural skepticism laced her voice. Before Andy could answer, Cassidy added, "You look familiar. Do we know you?"

"I was your mom's second assistant years ago." Andy confessed. "I'm Andy Sachs"

"I don't really remember you."

"Yeah, well, you might remember trying to get me fired."

"That wouldn't be a first." Cassidy supplied the answer to a question Andy had wondered for years. "Caro and I were always doing that."

"Mmm, doesn't surprise me." Andy replied in a snarky tone. "Maybe you'll remember the unpublished "Harry Potter" manuscript?"

"Oh. Yeah." Cassidy easily found that memory from the list of her childhood pranks. "Sorry about that" she offered meekly. Andy smiled at the genuine offer.

"Don't worry about it. I ended up screwing myself over a hell of a lot worse than you and Caroline could have done. Water under the bridge and all that, as far as I'm concerned." A smile from Cassidy prompted Andy to get back to the matter at hand. "So. You want to tell me what happened?"

"I didn't do anything." Cassidy pleaded, reverting from sixteen back to five years old. "I swear. I was at the beach. Caro and I were there to play in the surf. Caro went back to the hotel cause she wasn't feeling good. I think she got too much sun. But I stayed 'cause we met some kids and I was having a real good time. We were taking a break and these college kids showed up. They were walkin' up and down the beach yelling about dogs and freedom of public domain and so on. Then the cops showed up. They came to break up the demonstration. Only problem is, they caught up to the protestors when they were right by me and my friends. The cops rounded everyone up and dragged me in too. I wasn't even doing anything. This one cop grabbed my arm to tug me along and I pulled away. He grabbed me around my waist and picked me up. I started fighting to be put down and my top came off. God, I was so embarrassed. Thank God no one got a photo. Mom would just explode. So they drag us all down here and process us and made us stay all night. I want to go home, Andy."

"I know, sweetie. You're on the docket for eleven. I should have you out of here before lunch. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Where are you staying? I can swing by and get you some clothes."

"We're at the Four Seasons. I called Caroline last night with my one phone call. I know she called mom." Cassidy added the last with a worried swallow.

"Don't worry, Cass. We should be able to get you back to the beach before your mom touches down."

"Hope so. I do not want her making a scene in court."

"Yeah, that is definitely something to avoid if at all possible." This earned a grin from Cassidy. "Ok. I need to get going. I'll see you in a couple hours. And don't worry. You are so out of here. Maybe we'll both take the afternoon off and hit the hotel pool bar."

"Great," Cassidy grinned. "I'll buy"

"Your on." Andy laughed. She knocked on the door for the police officer waiting outside. Turning back to Cassidy she winked, "At least this is a story for the grand kids."

"If mom lets me live"

The door opened and Andy and Cassidy temporarily parted ways.

Andy didn't have time to make it to the district attorney's office before Cassidy's scheduled arraignment so she waited at the courthouse for the assistant DA. Andy sighed in relief when she saw ADA Bethany Manning head towards the courtroom. Andy intercepted Bethany in the hall to plead her case. "Hey Bethany, got a minute?"

"Andy," Bethany greeted her with a friendly smile. "I can give you five. What's up?"

"I caught the Priestly case. Want to hear my side?"

"Not really," Bethany began. "I was wondering who would be coming at me for this one."

"Don't even have to threaten law suit, do I?" Andy chuckled.

"Don't even have to mention under age. This was going to be the first dropped."

"Excellent. Do we need to bring Cassidy in, or can we just release her to me now?"

"You can have her. Paperwork should be getting filed, even as we speak. Easy start to your week." Bethany put a hand on Andy's arm to get her full attention. "What do you think I need to do to prepare for mama bear?"

"Duck and run," Andy laughed, "duck and run."

"Helpful, Andy, real helpful."

"I can try to run interference, but I have some bad history with this one. It might even be better if I stay out of it."

"Right. Well, I need to get in there. Cassidy should be waiting in holding three. Get her as far away as possible, please."

"You got it. Thanks, Bethany."

"Sure, Andy."

Andy turned and headed towards the holding area as directed. She found Cassidy and signed the papers for her release. "Hey Cass, let's get you out of here." she offered gaily. Handing a duffle bag over to the girl, Andy added, "I didn't have time to get over to your hotel so I grabbed you these. I promise they're clean"

Cassidy took the bag and opened it to find Andy's gym clothes. Cassidy laughed as she pulled out a pair of running shorts. "This is great. Thanks Andy." Before Andy could respond the sound of machine gun heels pounding down the hallway paralyzed the pair. Cassidy's eyes grew round in fear and Andy began to sweat as her eyes darted around in search of an escape. Cassidy whispered, "Run for your life" just as the door slammed open against the wall allowing the sound of the freezing cold voice to easily fill the room, "Where is my daughter?" it demanded.

Miranda entered, her head turned to pierce the man following her with her dagger gaze. As she moved forward into the room her attention turned to take in her surroundings. She first caught sight of Cassidy, her face breaking into a smile of relief and gratitude. Then her eyes continued on to fall onto Andy. Her step faltered to a full stop, her breath sucked in in a gasp, her eyes dilated in surprise just before contracting to slits. "You!", she accused. Every unspoken, pent up emotion exploded forth with that one word. The anger, the betrayal, the hurt, the venom. All of it was hurled at Andy in an instant. Miranda's skin began to get red and blotchy. Her blue eyes darkened like the stormy northern Atlantic. Her voice hissed out between clenched teeth so softly Andy found herself leaning forward to hear. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Andy sent Cassidy every blessing she knew for stepping forward and trying to deflect some of the fury. "Andy's my lawyer. She got me out." she said proudly.

"She what?" Miranda asked, half furious and half confused.

"She got me out of jail. I didn't even have to go into the courtroom. She's awesome." Cassidy gushed, obviously pushing Andy onto a pedestal she preferred, at this moment to hide behind.

Before Miranda could recover and flay Andy where she stood, Andy took her chance to run. "Right, well, Cass, good luck. Stay away from protesting grad students." she said with a kindred smile. "Don't worry about the duds. I've got more where they came from." Grabbing her briefcase, she waved and left. Miranda, still flabbergasted stood staring at the open doorway Andy had passed through. Cassidy watched her mother a moment then headed to the doorway herself.

"I'm gonna go get changed in the ladies room. Be out in a minute." She chirped before disappearing down the same hall Andy had traveled.

The wind had been thoroughly knocked from Miranda's sails. She stood alone in the holding room failing to piece together the events that had just occurred. '_Andrea Sachs, a lawyer? What the hell?_ _Why did I not know this? How did this happen. What is she doing in Miami?'_ The questions continued to pulse through Miranda's mind. She hadn't moved a single step by the time Cassidy returned from changing. Cassidy had to actually physically touch her mother to bring her back to the real world. "Mom, are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine." she stated, still distracted. Finally getting her focus back she turned laser eyes onto Cassidy. "What about you? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, mom." Cassidy soothed, trying to stunt her mother's ire. "No one hurt me. I just had to spend a night in jail," Miranda gasped. "but I'm fine." Cassidy rushed on. "Andy did a great job. She got me off, all charges dropped, before arraignment. I never even had to see the judge."

"Of all the ridiculous…" Miranda began to get fired up again.

"Mom." Cassidy demanded. "I'm fine. It was just an inconvenience. Really. There is nothing to get worked up about. Just let it go."

Miranda leveled a very irritated glare at Cassidy, but, gauging Cassidy's general state of health and her response, she agreed to "let it go"… for now.

Cassidy and Miranda entered the hotel suite in the middle of a conversation, "I just do not understand how these people could not tell the difference between these college hooligans and an under-aged, child." Caroline smiled at the familiar exasperation in Miranda's voice. Joining in to help her sister without even knowing all the facts, she stepped up to her mother and wrapped her in a welcoming embrace. "Mom, we aren't little kids anymore. We're sixteen. And we look more like college kids than preschoolers."

"Yes, well," Miranda hugged her daughter back, "I don't have to like it. Nor do I have to admit it.", she smiled.

Caroline released her mother and grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on Cass. You got a story to tell."

Miranda rolled her eyes in distaste. "Caroline, please. Must you …"

"Sorry mom. I'll try to speak properly while you're here."

"Well, I guess that's something", Miranda gamely replied.

The girls disappeared into one of the bedrooms and Miranda headed to the kitchenette to find a bottle of wine. It had been a long day and it was only 12:30.

Once in the bedroom with the door closed, Caroline prodded, "So, what the hell happened?"

"You wont believe it." Cassidy squealed. "Do you remember Andy Sachs?"

"Who?"

"Andy Sachs." Cassidy huffed impatiently, as if she had not forgotten the wayward assistant's name.

"No. Who is she?"

"She was the assistant who left mom in Paris."

"Oooh"

"Yeah, exactly. You will _not_ believe this…"

"What?"

"She was my lawyer."

"Who?" Caroline was completely confused.

"Andy Sachs! God, Caro… keep up."

"Andy was your lawyer?"

"Yes! And she was awesome. She came in and took care of everything. I never even had to go in front of the judge. 'Case dismissed'".

"Wow. Does mom know?"

"Oh yeah. She definitely knows. She got there before Andy could leave. You should have seen her face when she saw Andy. I thought her face would peel off her skull. She was sooo pissed."

"Wow. What happened?"

"Andy was so cool. She just kept it real, ya know? She was all chill and said bye, then split. She, like, never even acknowledged mom. Didn't even say hi. Burn!"

"Oh man. Mom must have gone off."

"She never got a chance. I just hope mom lets it go. You know how she can carry a grudge."

"Really. She still goes into a rant whenever she sees Stephen in the paper for something. That is a man who better never cross her path."

"But she never spoke about Andy after Paris."

"She doesn't talk about any of her assistants."

"True, but you should have seen her today. The look on her face was different."

"What? How?"

"I can't really explain it. Almost… haunted. Like she saw a ghost."

"Scared?"

"No… maybe longing? I don't know. But it was weird."

"Well, whatever. So what was it like being in jail?"

"It stunk. Literally. It really stinks in jail. Like no one ever takes a bath. Gross"

"Ewww."

The twins were inseparable that afternoon. Without discussion they had mutually decided to stay close to Miranda. The scare they received had them desiring to fill up on the feeling of motherly protection. Miranda, for her part, was on overdrive. Anyone who so much as looked towards the girls received a classic ice glare from la Priestly. Even people who had no clue who Miranda Priestly was, knew to stay clear of this woman and her girls. For dinner they remained close to base, enjoying the fare of the hotel restaurant instead of venturing out. As they waited for the girls' dessert, Miranda finally voiced a question that had been tumbling around in her mind all day.

"So, how exactly did Andrea end up here?"

Cassidy glanced up to see if her mom was really looking for an answer. Since Miranda was gazing directly at her, she decided she better say something. "I don't know? She didn't say."

"She didn't mention anything about herself?"

"She just reminded me who she was, that's all. She said she was your second assistant. And, she was the one who got the Harry Potter manuscript." Miranda smirked at that. Curious, Cassidy added, "She also said that she screwed herself over real good back then"

"Hmmm, yes, well." Miranda evaded. She wasn't going to confess her sins to her daughters. All they needed to know of the past was that Andrea left. She had _chosen_ to leave Miranda, at a very inopportune time. "I find it curious that she is here in Miami, of all places. And a lawyer at that."

"Yeah, I guess," Cassidy continued, trying to keep her mom talking, hoping she'd spill something.

Miranda abruptly changed the subject. "So, what are you two planning for tomorrow?"

Caroline piped up, "We're going wind surfing. The waves are supposed to be good in the morning. And the sharks should be quiet."

"Must you always bring up those creatures?" Miranda stared evenly at Caroline, imprinting her distaste. " I really do not need to be reminded that you choose to risk your lives in such a cavalier manner. Couldn't you take up sailing? A boat would offer so much more protection."

"We could if you'd get us lessons… and a boat." Caroline offered, hoping her mother would commit so they could learn to sail.

"We may look into it." Miranda promised. Caroline grinned at Cassidy "Perhaps this summer." Miranda capitulated.

The girls retired early so they could get up early in the morning. Miranda remained awake into the early hours of the morning. She had the book emailed to her, which kept her busy for a couple of hours. She went through her emails, answering most and deleting a few. She worked on her letter from the editor for the next issue. She even filed and painted her nails. She tried everything she could to keep her mind busy, but it all failed. No matter what she attempted to focus on, her concentration was disrupted by the image of Andrea Sachs walking away. It had been years since she was troubled by this vision. She had had night mares for months after Paris, awakening in a sweat of desolation. Now the phantom had returned, the same subject in a different frame. Now the reproduction of her heartache was dressed in a smart business suit, hair pinned up in a fetching homage to Audrey Hepburn, subtle make up, and espresso eyes that stopped her breath. "God damn her", Miranda cursed. Three o'clock in the morning and sleep was as evasive as happiness. Miranda poured a scotch, neat and began to thumb through Cassidy's copy of _Watership Down_ in an attempt to lure Morpheus into her room.

Miranda awoke to the sound of the door banging closed as the girls left for the beach. She rubbed the remains of sleep from her eyes and headed for the shower. Her night had not gone well. She was tired and irritated. She wanted to fight with someone, but there was no one available. Even the people in the office wouldn't be around for a couple of hours. So she put the agitated energy to good use and put herself together in a fashion fierce style that would stop traffic. Make up perfect, hair in a casual "just had amazing sex" do, wearing a dress that revealed just enough décolletage, with a slit in the skirt to reveal just enough thigh, and sporting four inch Louboutins, Miranda went hunting.

Andy was working at her desk, attempting to dig her way out from the back log of paperwork that was threatening to spill over the edge. She paused in her work, disrupted by the hint of a familiar sound. She shook her head, figuring she was hallucinating due to stress. She could have sworn she heard the measured beat of Miranda's heels. It must have been a flashback brought on from her run in with the fashion maven yesterday. She hunkered down to continue the report, quickly getting lost in the monotony of triplicate. An eerie silence filtered through her concentration, disrupting her flow. Then she definitely heard it. The steady cadence of heels. The chilling sound of the devil herself stalking the hallways. It was coming from the direction of Ken's office. Andy froze in panic. '_What the hell is she doing here? Cassidy is free and clear. Why would she have a problem with us?'_ She turned to face her demise as the measured stride neared. The air was sucked from the room. Andy swayed from the dizziness. The seductive evidence of her past crimes standing before her, Andy was ready to plead "no contest". Miranda's scent enveloped her, forcing her to breath in deeply which cleared the buzzing in her ears. Andy stood to greet her nemesis.

"Miranda, what are you doing here?" The question came out a little more accusatory than Andy intended.

"Andrea," Miranda's voice wrapped around Andy, tickling her skin, making her shiver. "I was hoping to steal you away for some lunch."

Andy stared. '_Lunch? Me? For real?' _

"Andrea, have I arrived too late? Have you become comatose from lack of nutrition?"

"What? Oh, uh, no. Um, You want to have lunch?"

"Yes"

"With me?"

"That is what I said. Are you free?" Miranda was displaying amazing restraint.

"Yes, I'm free." Andy was starting to find herself. "I'm free, but it is a little early."

"I'm sure your supervisor, Mr. Branford will be able to do without you for an hour or two."

"Two? I don't think so. But, I'll give you a full hour starting in fifteen minutes."

"Where do you propose I wait those fifteen minutes?" Miranda asked, a heavy dose of irritation seeping through.

"Well, there is a waiting area out front or, you could probably wait in Ken's office. I'm sure you can find your way back since you just came from there."

"I suppose that will do."

'_Score one for Sachs'_ Andy's mind cheered. She would have felt a little more celebratory if she didn't have that niggling feeling of fear creeping up her neck.

Andy's time was up. She grabbed her bag and pushed away from her desk, heading for what could well prove to be her final meal. She found Miranda sitting at Ken's desk, utilizing his internet access. The sound of a throat clearing captured Miranda's attention. "Um, are you ready?" Andy asked.

"Of course." Miranda answered, unperturbed with the interruption. Rising effortlessly, Miranda strode past Andy, heading towards the exit. She absolutely radiated sensuality as she sashayed across the tiled floor. Andy followed in awed silence, unable to tear her eyes from the sway of Miranda's hips. '_Oh, man. I am in so much trouble'_ Andy laughed at herself.

Miranda brought Andy to Nobu for sushi. Andy, knowing full well the long wait for a table at this five star restaurant, sighed with frustration. If they were going to eat here, there was no way she'd get back to work in an hour. Which meant a late night in the office. As Miranda was directly led to a table, Andy stumbled after her, once again duly impressed with the perks of being in Miranda's circle. They placed their order before Miranda began her inquisition.

"So, Andrea, you answered the call of the legal system." A statement of fact, not a question.

"Yeah, um… yes. After New York, I made some changes, some new decisions. I returned home, started the applications, and ended up going to Stanford."

"That's right. You told me once how you were accepted at Stanford law, but you deferred due to the call of journalism." The sarcasm was as subtle as a hammer. Andy refused to take the bait. She didn't want to fight. "So you made good."

"I like to think so."

"Any regrets?"

"Many"

"Care to embellish?"

"Not so much. But I will concede, I regret the end."

"Are you suffering some terminal disease I am unaware of?"

"No, Miranda. You know what I mean. I regret the way I left you in Paris."

"Ah. I see. And why is that? Because I destroyed your dreams? Because the life you worked so hard to obtain was taken from you?" Andy could not figure out who Miranda was angrier with. Was she angry at Andy or herself?

"No, Miranda. Actually, you have completely missed it. Surprising, for you. You are usually much more accurate with your aim."

"What are you on about, Andrea?"

"Your question. Or is it your attempt at absolution? Either way, your take on it is dead wrong."

"Really? And I suppose you're going to tell me your version of the truth in a way that will cause me great anguish."

"No. I don't wish to cause you anguish. Or even discomfort. I was fine with leaving it alone. You're the one who is insisting on pursuing this. I have no idea why, but it's your decision to be here."

Miranda glared at Andy. She did not have a valid reason for being here. There was no cause for her to be interrogating Andy. She saw the truth of her folly, and it made her mad. She glared at Andy, as if trying to make her disappear. The sudden presence of their waiter forced a temporary truce at the table. The food was served, the wine poured, and they were again left alone. Miranda used the interruption to recollect herself and began on a different tract.

"I often thought of you, after you left."

"Really? And what did you think?"

"I wondered where you were… how you were."

"Did you ever try to find out?"

"Of course not. Don't be absurd." This caused Andy to grin, which brought a flicker of a smirk to Miranda's mouth.

"I thought of you, too. A lot."

"Did you?"

"I tried to think of ways to apologize to you."

"Apologize? Whatever for?"

"For leaving."

"I don't think you need to apologize. I believe you have been punished enough for your actions. I do, however, believe I owe you an apology."

"Why is that?"

"I feel I may have reacted a bit harshly to your walking out on your job. I should not have black listed you. For that, I apologize."

"And I will accept your apology, if you can be honest with yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Answer me this. Miranda, did you black list me for leaving my job, or for leaving you?"

"They are one in the same."

"No. No they are not. There is a definite difference. Even I know that. Why did you get so angry?"

"You left me."

"Exactly. You got angry because I left _you_. But I didn't. I left the job. I walked away from a job that anybody could have done. I didn't walk away from you. I was always there for you. You just never wanted me there."

"But I did."

"Yeah, I see that, now. I didn't then. Any time you came close to dropping your guard and letting me see, you would throw the walls back up, higher than before."

"You gave up."

"Yes. I did. I gave up trying to break through to you. But, had you ever offered me a chance, I would have come back."

"And, if I offer now?"

Andy smiled a smile that began in her eyes., not faked or forced. "I've been thinking of a change lately."

"Really?"

"Mmm. I've been thinking Miami might not be the place for me. I've been missing the change of seasons."

"You miss the cold and snow?"

"Sometimes. But there are always vacations for the times it gets oppressive."

"So you were thinking of Ohio?"

"God, no. I was thinking… New York city."

"I expect there would be enough there to keep you busy."

"I thought so, too."

The rest of their meal passed in silence, infused with an energy that pulsated with their heartbeats. The car was waiting at the curb when they left the restaurant. Miranda allowed Andy to slide in first. As she settled next to her, Miranda asked, "Can you, by any chance, delay your return to work?"

Checking her watch Andy answered, "It would mean staying late tonight, but I suppose I could afford a short delay."

Miranda grinned, captivating Andy all over again. "I thought you might like to show me your home."

"Oh, sure, of course. We could do that." Andy directed the driver to her address, then sat back to enjoy the ride.

Andy's condo was a third floor street side apartment. The ocean view advertised in the rental information was obtained from the roof terrace. But it was at least in a decent neighborhood with adequate parking. Miranda nodded in approval at the color schemes Andy had chosen. She stayed with neutrals and added bursts of accent color with framed prints, photos, and decorative accents. They ended the brief tour in the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything, Miranda?" Andy offered.

"No, thank you." Miranda answered, eyes leveled at Andy, making Andy squirm. Andy poured herself a glass of water and downed it without a break, spilling a trickle down her throat. When she turned away from the sink, Miranda had silently stepped up behind her and was now in her face. Andy took a half step back. "Whoa, how do you do that?"

"What?" Miranda asked, feigning innocence.

"Sneak up behind people.? It's freaky." Andy chuckled.

"It's a gift." Miranda purred. Andy's stomach sunk. Miranda's voice in that tone usually meant someone was going to get hurt.

"Umm…so, how is Cassidy doing?"

"She is perfectly well, thank you. I understand you were the veritable knight in shining armor. I believe customary payment is the first born." Miranda reached out and wiped the water trail from Andy's throat. The touch caused Andy to jump slightly which coaxed a cruel smile from Miranda.

"You, uh… don't owe me anything. Just doing my job."

Miranda's eyes were boring into Andy's. Andy felt a slight increase in pressure to her throat as she was backed into the counter. With nowhere to move, Andy remained frozen as Miranda continued pressing forward. Miranda slid her hand around to the back of Andy's neck, pulling her with a firm, gentle, steady pressure. Her other hand found it's way to the small of Andy's back, holding her in place. A thigh was wedged between Andy's knees, the point of a hip firmly against her center. Andy was panting through her nose, her ears were buzzing again and her vision was getting a little blurry. Miranda was so close that Andy's eyes were almost crossed trying to maintain contact. Miranda whispered against Andy's lips, "I am a first born, Andrea. You may take me."

Miranda's lips were warm, soft, firm, and moving. This was not a chaste thank you kiss. This was fire, burning Andy all the way to her toes. Andy half squeaked, half sobbed as she responded, following Miranda's lead. Andy was taken aback with the reality of Miranda's warmth. She never pondered it, but somehow had always assumed Miranda would be cool to touch, much like her ice queen persona. The heat emanating from Miranda just attracted Andy that much more. Her arms wrapped around the solid truth that was Miranda. Andy was again astounded by the subtle strength she could feel in her arms. Miranda may have been a smaller woman than Andy, but she was obviously a fit woman.

Distracted by all the physical stimuli, Andy was unaware of moving and of being directed until her legs backed into the edge of her bed. Losing her balance, she fell back, pulling Miranda with her. "Mmph. Miranda, what are we doing?" Andy asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Not talking." Miranda warned, her voice heavy with lust.

"Shit." Andy pushed Miranda away and sat up. "Miranda, what the hell? What is this?"

"Andrea", Miranda began, obviously getting frustrated. "I may have been off the market for a while, but even I know that this is pure, unadulterated sex."

"Yeah, I had that much figured out, thanks", Andy replied, sarcasm a balm to her frayed nerves. "What I'm asking is 'why?' and what does this mean to you?"

"It means, hopefully, I'm going to get lucky tonight. As to 'why', why not? I am attracted to you, I am unattached, and I have an itch that could use a scratch." Miranda responded, her voice dropping again to that oh so seductive purr. She pushed Andy back again as she spoke, hovering over the prone woman. Andy gulped, swallowing a nervous lump that had caught in her throat. "Now, may we proceed?"

The nervous energy mixed with sexual attraction, underlined with fear left Andy no recourse but to nod and jump into the very deep waters. Miranda laughed when Andy scooted further back onto the bed and reached to pull Miranda after her. Miranda crawled over Andy, settling with her knees between Andy's thighs and her hands to either side of Andy's head. She leaned down and captured Andy's mouth once more. This kiss was slow and thorough. With her mouth busy, Miranda ran a questing hand down Andy's torso and back up under her blouse. As her hand made contact with the flesh of Andy's breast, Andy arched into Miranda's body. Miranda's smile turned into a gasp as Andy reached down and shoved Miranda's skirt up to her hips, exposing her ass to the cool room air. Without hesitation, Andy grabbed the exposed flesh and pulled Miranda down into a full contact embrace. Rolling them both over, Andy pushed up to take in the view. Black skirt, that was no more than a belt at this point, bare legs, and a black lace thong was the display laid out before her hungry eyes. "Oh Dear God."

Andy was decidedly over any fear or nervousness. Locking eyes with Miranda, she maneuvered herself down between Miranda's legs. Without ceremony, she tore Miranda's thong from her and replaced it with her mouth, mouthing over Miranda's center, tonguing the most intimate lips. Miranda shrieked with the first touch, her hips lifting to meet Andy. Her hands clawed into the sheets, tearing the bedding from the mattress. "Oh… oh…mmmm" Miranda began to hum along with Andy's rhythm. Her hips joined in the dance, rolling in time with Andy's artful articulation. Although Andy was quite happy with her current oral undertaking, her curiosity got the better of her. Miranda's tune skipped a track when she was impaled by long fingers that curled into her, hitting at just the right angle. "OH… ohohohyes…there…yes…ohmy… fucking…ANDREA!" Miranda's body was strung tightly, bowed off the bed. Caught up in rapture, she couldn't breath or make a sound. Andy watched in amazement, her fingers still deep within Miranda's core. As Miranda's body began to release it's tension and she sank back to the bed, Andy curled her fingers, pressing hard to the spot and she grabbed Miranda's clit with her lips and sucked hard. "Oh..NO!" Miranda screamed again as her body lurched into another orgasm.

Andy made her way up Miranda's body, trailing kisses along the skin as she went. Laying fully alongside Miranda, Andy patiently waited while Miranda recovered. The pride in her accomplishments was shining through her self satisfied smile when Miranda finally opened her eyes to acknowledge Andy's presence. She snorted when she saw Andy's expression. "So, now your proud of yourself. And how long will I have to suffer this?"

"You can leave anytime." Andy answered cheekily.

"Mmmm. Are you sure? I haven't repaid your kindness yet."

"You can always owe me one."

"One?" Miranda's eyebrow hitched up. "I wasn't counting, but I think it's more than one."

"Yeah", Andy giggled, "it was." She dropped a light kiss to Miranda's lips. Before she could pull away, Miranda's hand slid around her neck, stopping her retreat. Andy was fascinated to see Miranda's eyes grow dark with hunger just before she was dragged down for another searing kiss. Apparently, Miranda had recovered. Andy found herself on her back, her clothing being stripped from her body. Miranda's hands, again surprising in their warmth, roamed freely over Andy's body, scorching her skin. Andy was already aroused from their activities. It did not take long for her to become enthusiastically animated under Miranda's ministrations. Miranda was, as Andy could have imagined had she ever pondered it, direct and efficient. Not to say she wasn't talented and gifted in the art of making love, but she didn't take any extra time with foreplay. Miranda put her focus and energies into getting Andy off, and it worked, in spades. Miranda had read Andy's body as easily as she had ever read her mind. Concentrating on Andy's supple breasts, Miranda had Andy writhing in ecstasy within moments. By the time her fingers were running through Andy's nether lips, Andy was near hyperventilating. Miranda played with her just because she could, bringing her to the brink, only to back off. She toyed with Andy until Andy was begging through her tears for release. In the ultimate "la Priestly" moment, Miranda paused, gave Andy a scrutinizing glare, then, with a "fine, Andrea, you may come now." she pushed Andy over the edge into a climax that took a mini forever.

As Andy began to return to the world, Miranda gave her a lingering kiss before standing from the bed. Andy watched as Miranda adjusted her skirt and leaned down to pick up her underwear. "Where are you going?" Andy asked when Miranda started to walk away.

"I need to use your bathroom."

"And then your leaving." Andy stated the obvious.

"Yes. I need to get back to my girls."

"Mmm, yeah. I guess it is getting a bit late." Andy pushed herself out of the bed and started gathering her own clothes. "I need to get back to work. Guess I'll be there late tonight." Andy was intrigued that she was not feeling panicked or desolate. She understood this was what it was, an afternoon delight, an itch that needed to be scratched. There was no heartbreak since neither had invested her heart in this. It was, as Miranda had stated in the beginning, unadulterated sex. And Andy was actually fine with it.

They both readied themselves for their return to the real world. This time, when offered, Miranda accepted a glass of water. With all their physical needs tended to, Andy and Miranda headed for the door. Andy held it for Miranda and stepped to follow her through only to run into the still body. Miranda turned towards Andy, reached for her face, and held her chin tightly in a claw like grip. Her eyes were stormy, a battle obviously occurring within her. "I would like to see you again, Andrea", she whispered before giving Andy a tender kiss to seal the deal.

"Ok," Andy croaked.

"Good." Miranda turned on her heal and marched down the hall in search of the elevator.

Friday arrived and dragged on. The last day of the work week was always a grind for Andy. Luckily, she didn't catch any new cases so she really only had to play catch up. She had to get paperwork filed and reports finished. She was dreading her lunch meeting with Ken. The only time he had available to talk with her, at her request, was over lunch. At least they would only be going to the diner across the street. She would have felt exceedingly guilty if they were going to a nice restaurant. Noon o'clock came and Andy ran across the street to play with fate.

"Hey, Andy. I already ordered yours. Come on and sit." Ken was waiting at a back corner booth. The wait staff were all familiar with the staff from the Public Defender's office and standing orders were common with the lunch crew. Andy's iced tea was already on the table and her Cobb salad arrived just as she sat down.

"So, what did you need to meet me about?" Ken wasted no time getting to business. So, Andy returned the favor. "I'm giving notice."

"What?"

"I know, you had no idea… But, I've not been happy for a while now. I need a change, Ken. I need to do something that makes me _want_ to go to work."

"Well, shit, Andy. I know you weren't exactly ecstatic about the job. Hell, no one really likes it… all of it. We all end up dealing with some shit. But, I really had no idea you were this unhappy."

"It's not just the job, Ken. I'm not happy here, in Florida. It just isn't for me. I've been feeling displaced."

"So, whatcha got in the fire?"

"I have a couple leads. I'm looking around in New York."

"Ahhh, the old stomping grounds."

"Yeah, something like that. I got word they're looking for some extra help at legal aide."

"Jesus, Andy. I thought you were making a change."

"I am," Andy laughed. "I still want to help people, Ken. It's just at legal aid, I don't have to defend the scum bags. Plus, I get to fight the Big Guys."

"Oh, yeah. The Big Guys. Honey, the only Big Guys you're gonna fight are the scum bag landlords."

"Still better than defending wife beaters."

"So, how long you giving me?"

"The requisite two weeks."

"Fine. I'll keep you out of the line up. No sense picking up cases you'll just have to punt. Looks like clerical work for you the next two weeks. I expect all my files in pristine order."

"Alphabetized and color coded."

Andy's cell phone chimed at ten of five. She answered distractedly. The voice from the other end captured her full attention. "Are you available tonight?"

"Miranda, hi. I'll be free from work after seven."

"Fine. I will pick you up then."

'_Damn, some things really never change'_ Andy thought as she glared at her phone.

Seven o'clock found Andy waiting at the curb for Miranda's car. It pulled up and Andy slid gratefully into the air conditioning. "Hey", she smiled at Miranda.

"Good evening, Andrea. I am sorry I'm late."

"Miranda, it's 7:02. You aren't late."

"You are too kind." Miranda grumbled

"So, how have you been? How are the girls?"

Miranda leveled her gaze at Andy. "The girls are fighting. It apparently has something to do with a boy. I am not prepared for this age."

Andy chuckled at this. "Well, you better get prepared. They aren't going to stop any time soon."

"Yes, you go on and laugh it up. Then you can explain to them why they are going to boarding school."

"Ooh, that is so not nice. You wouldn't."

"Don't count me out."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Out to dinner" Miranda coolly responded.

"Care to give me a hint?"

"No."

The rest of the ride was silent. Andy's mouth dropped open when the car pulled up to the Tides Hotel. She had wanted to try the 1220 restaurant at the Tides, but never had the opportunity. She had heard the place was fabulous. She eagerly exited the car and waited for Miranda to join her. Walking along with Miranda, she was confused when Miranda turned away from the restaurant entrance and headed for the elevators. Riding up in the elevator Miranda actually offered, "I hope you don't mind. I wanted some privacy."

"Oh, sure. That's fine."

Miranda opened the door with the key card, allowing Andy entrance. Andy wandered through the room, stopping at the window to check out the view from a five star hotel. Duly impressed, she leaned against the window, pressing her face to the pane, attempting to take in as much of the view as she could. A sigh blew condensation along the glass when arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her back into a warm embrace. A smile spread across her face when lips began to trace along the side of her neck, teeth nipping at the cord of muscle. A hum of contentment vibrated in her chest when the hands at her waist diverged, one sliding up to massage a breast, the other delving down to cup her mons.

Andy turned in Miranda's arms, a glowing smile radiating the happiness that infused her soul. Miranda smiled in kind, stealing Andy's breath with her beauty. Miranda tilted her head slightly and leaned in for their first kiss of the night. Andy gave back what she received, both women panting heavily when they finally broke apart. Andy, feeling extraordinarily light joked, "So this is what a Miranda Priestly booty call is like. So much better than a Best Western."

The kiss effectively knocked the final trace of irritation from Miranda's mood, which allowed the comment to be taken as it was intended. Miranda even added to the repartee, "If I am involved, even the Howard Johnson's would feel like the Taj Mahal."

"So true." Andy pulled Miranda in for another welcomed kiss. This time it was Miranda who had to break the mood. Backing towards the bed, guiding Andy by the hand, she commanded, "This is my booty call, and I prefer this booty au natural. Out of these rags, now."

"As you wish.", Andy submitted. Andy began to disrobe. Miranda watched her movements avidly. Once Andy had undone all the buttons of her blouse, Miranda started on her own clothes. The women undressed slowly for each other. Their eyes hungrily followed the other's progress. Andy stepped out of her underpants and turned to climb onto the bed. Before she could raise a foot, Miranda lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist again, holding her as she had at the window. Miranda's lips sucked at the back of Andy's neck, sending shivers of delight down her spine. Andy started to hum again as Miranda's hands smoothed up her stomach and molded to her breasts, massaging the flesh with a firm pressure. Andy's head dropped back to rest on Miranda's shoulder, leaving herself open to a renewed oral assault.

Miranda dropped one arm to wrap possessively around Andy's waist and brought her other hand to the center of her back. Pushing steadily she bent Andy over the bed. Running a hand over the rounded globes presented to her, Miranda murmured, "Now this is what I call a booty." Unable to stop herself, she smacked Andy on the ass.

"Hey, no violence," Andy protested.

"Don't move" Miranda ordered. She ran her hands down Andy's legs to the back of her knees, then dragged her nails back up and over Andy's ass. Hands slid over Andy's back to her shoulders, then Miranda leaned over her and Andy almost collapsed when she felt Miranda's breasts trailing teasingly down her back followed by a hungry mouth. The hands were back on her butt, massaging, nails digging into the flesh. Miranda's right hand suddenly slipped lower, her fingers dragging through Andy's soaked folds. Andy unabashedly pushed back, seeking contact. Miranda pulled back and smacked her ass, yet again. This time, instead of protest she received a moan of need.

"Is this what you want, Andrea? You want it now, from behind?"

"Ohhh God," Andy groaned.

"Mmmm, it is rather divine." Miranda leered. "Tell me Andrea, do.. you … want…this?" Each word was incorporated with a swipe through the wetness.

"God, yes." Andy cried. "Please Miranda, just do it."

"Do what, dear?"

"For Christ's sake," Andy yelled, her voice muffled by the bedding "FUCK ME!"

Miranda slowly slipped a single finger into Andy while she sucked on a butt cheek, marking Andy with a dark purple hickey. She moved to the other cheek and added a second finger, still maintaining an excruciatingly slow pace. Andy was rocking back and forth trying to increase the speed and the pressure. Miranda left Andy's ass and leaned over her back again, trapping her hand between them. With her free hand she reached around to fondle Andy's pendulous flesh. Palming a breast she began a rhythm; rocking her hips, squeezing a breast, and thrusting into Andy with her fingers.

"Mir…Miranda, more… please." Andy's desperation bled through her sobbing voice.

Miranda complied, adding a third finger and slamming her groin into Andy's backside to deepen the penetration. Andy was close. Miranda cold hear it in her moans. Adding a twist to her fingers as they exited was all it took to send her over. Andy collapsed onto the bed, her knees hitting the floor. Miranda followed her to the floor and pulled her off the bed into a tight embrace. Cradling Andy like a child, Miranda ran fingers soothingly through her hair. "Easy, Andrea. Relax."

Andy shifted, nuzzling into Miranda's chest. Miranda was taken by surprise when Andy attacked, mouth and hand each latching onto a nipple. Miranda convulsed under the attention, pulling Andy even tighter to her breast. Andy stretched her body, effectively pressing Miranda to the floor. Andy worshipped Miranda's body. Tracing her skin with kisses from her breast to her feet and back again. She ended her travels in a heart rending kiss. With tongues fighting for dominance, Andy tilted the balance in her favor when she sent her hand scouting south. Miranda gave up the struggle and let Andy have her way. Andy's way was to work Miranda into a quivering mass of needful desire.

Finally in bed, Andy relaxed by running a soothing hand over Miranda's back, massaging away stress and tension. Andy's stomach growled, the silence in the room effectively amplifying the sound. Miranda chuckled and turned her head to face Andy. "I think you should probably order some room service. I wouldn't want people spreading rumors that I do not fulfill my promises."

"Am I ordering for you too?" Andy asked as she sat up to reach the phone.

"Please."

"You aren't going to dinner with the girls?"

"Andrea, use your head." Miranda rolled to her side to better face Andy. "It is already after ten. I have a room at the Tides, which is not exactly a hotel in which people rent rooms by the hour. My girls have filled their schedule with a teen party and I", Miranda snaked her arm around Andy's waist, "promised a lovely woman a dinner." She kissed Andy's thigh, "I did not, however, intend to get so side tracked. I had assumed we would have eaten dinner much earlier."

"Yeah, well, sometimes we just can't help ourselves."

"Isn't that the truth." Miranda scooted closer to Andy in order to nip her hip.

"Ow, hey, watch it there." Miranda licked the spot she bit to relieve the sting while Andy dialed room service.

Morning arrived way too soon. A knock at the door roused Miranda from the bed. Andy just mumbled and rolled over to hide her head under a pillow. Miranda, dressed in a bath robe, returned to the bed carrying a garment bag. She dropped it over a chair and climbed back into the bed with Andy.

"Who was at the door?" Andy asked.

"Delivery."

"What was it, flowers?"

"Hmm, no. It is a change of clothes for you."

Andy rolled over to wrap herself around Miranda. "Really? That is so nice."

"You say that like I am not normally nice." Miranda teased.

"Well, history speaks for itself."

"For that comment, you can get me my coffee this morning."

"Great. Give me an hour, though. I'll need a shower first."

"Of course. Why don't you start now."

"Seriously?"

"Well, check out is at 11:00 and it's already 9:30. We both need to shower… so, yes, seriously."

"Alright. No sense arguing with time." Andy pushed herself onto hands and knees and started to crawl to the edge of the bed. She stopped first to drop a kiss to Miranda's exposed shoulder. "You gonna want breakfast?"

"Maybe something light. I believe they have the continental offering."

"Oh goody, stale bagels and sour orange juice." Andy continued off the bed, receiving a smack on the ass as she crawled over Miranda to get there.

3 months later:

Andy's cell phone rang. The voice greeting her made her smile. "Where are you?" was the demand.

"I'm at work."

"No, you are not."

"Um, yes, I am."

"How can you say that when I just came from your office where I was told you no longer work?"

"Miranda? Where are _you_?"

"In Miami"

"I'm in New York, Miranda."

"Excuse me?"

"I moved back two months ago."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Why would I?"

Dead phone. Andy stared at her cell for a minute, trying to process what had just happened. Tucking her phone away, she returned to the work matters at hand, deciding to forget about Miranda until she had to deal with her. Work was too demanding to spend time worrying about Miranda Priestly. Andy had moved back to New York, scored the job at legal aide, reacquainted herself with her old friends, and started answering the call to write again. Miranda was just a memory she could use on lonely nights.

Andy's weekend was supposed to be filled with running errands and doing chores. Lily stepped in, however, and effectively changed the game plan. Friday night she was dragged to a show opening. Saturday was spent shopping and, as Lily called it, "girling around". Doug joined the scene on Saturday night and they all went clubbing. Andy hadn't been to a club since before working at _Runway_. She made up for the lost time by dancing with anyone who approached her, man, woman, or undecided. Doug had proposed a park day on Sunday but Andy begged off, knowing there was a stack of laundry that really needed to get done.

The pounding on her door at 2:00 in the afternoon dragged Andy away from scrubbing the bath room. As she approached the door she began to yell, "Doug, I told you. I have too much to…" she yanked the door open "…do… Miranda? What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been?" Miranda was obviously trying to control her anger. Andy inanely smiled and offered her entry.

"Wont you come in?"

Miranda stormed past Andy , clearly vexed about something. "I asked you where you have been, Andrea. I have been by here the last two days and you have not been home."

"Are you kidding me?" Andy asked in total disbelief. "I don't answer to you, Miranda. You aren't my mother."

Somehow, the mother comment deflated Miranda. She stood in the center of Andy's living room looking lost. As Andy drew near, Miranda spoke the true reason for her presence. "Why did you not tell me you moved back?"

Andy watched, calculating the emotion behind the question. She decided not to fight. "Why don't you have a seat, Miranda." Andy guided her to the armchair. "Can I get you anything? Some wine, perhaps?"

"No thank you. I would just like an answer to my question."

Andy could see Miranda was agitated. She didn't know why, but it was obvious Miranda was upset at not being included in the know. Andy sighed, sat on the arm of her couch and joined the conversation, "I had no reason to inform you of my final decision. I did tell you I was considering moving back."

"Yes, you did. But it sounded, at the time, like a far off notion."

"Well, it was actually a germinating plan. Not that it makes any difference."

"I looked for you. In Miami."

"Why?" The blush creeping up Miranda's neck answered the question effectively. "You went on a long distance booty call?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"I would not be so crass. I went to Miami for work. I just thought, since I was there, I might take you to dinner."

"Oh yeah?," Andy could not keep herself from poking the bear with a stick "Like that last 'dinner' you took me too?"

Miranda's flush turned two shades deeper. Andy continued teasing. "Did you stay at the Tides this time? Lovely hotel, isn't it?"

"I would prefer if you would stop being so unreasonable." Miranda tried to save face.

"Unreasonable? You're the one who showed up here uninvited and started demanding explanations. I don't think I'm being unreasonable at all." Andy went to the kitchen figuring a glass of wine might help her figure out what was going on with Miranda. She returned with two, offering one to her guest.

After silently sipping away half her glass, Andy tried again, "Ok. Let's start over. I really don't understand what is happening here. Miranda, why did you come here this afternoon?"

"I have spent time these last few months thinking… of things."

"Oh, do tell." Andy smirked. Miranda just glared at the challenge and continued with her tale.

"I did not find it entirely disagreeable to spend time with you. I was going to propose, this last trip, that, perhaps you might be amenable to an understanding."

Andy fell from her perch on the arm of the couch to the seat, barely saving her wine. "Holy shit. Are you actually asking me to undertake an affair with you?"

" I would be interested in developing a certain friendship with you."

"Friends with benefits?" Andy was astonished. "Miranda, that is so… wow."

"I believe we are compatible. I have always found you to be intelligent and challenging. A good basis for starting a friendship."

"And the sex sure was freakin' hot" Andy added.

"Yes, well," The blush came back full force.

Andy stood and sauntered across the space to Miranda. Taking Miranda's glass, Andy leaned in close enough to kiss. "So, how 'bout it? You feeling itchy?"

The smile she received was a rarity at best. Miranda was luminescent with the pure joy that radiated from her soul. Lips met, reacquainting themselves to the familiarity. After their last night together, there wasn't much either woman did not know of the other. They went from zero to sixty in 2.2 seconds, from a conversation in absurdity to blouse rending, heart pounding, sweat dripping, hot, horny sex. Andy had a brief moment of thanksgiving that she did not own anything priceless when the crash of her flower vase resounded in the room as it was kicked off the coffee table.

Laundry was forgotten, the bathroom left half cleaned, as they spent their afternoon christening every room in Andy's apartment. The glow of the late day sun warmed the room as it stretched across the bed and the jumble of humanity found there. Four hours of sex, wine, and more sex, left the two women mostly fulfilled and completely exhausted. Andy lay sleeping on top of Miranda in the position she fell after her last orgasm. Miranda, having just awakened, happily remained under the weight, tracing aimless patterns along Andy's back. A soft benevolent smile played across Miranda's lips as she wiped away the small drop of drool that had trickled from Andy's lips. Her fingers on Andy's face woke the slumbering woman.

"Mmmm" Andy stretched and slid off of her Miranda pillow, keeping an arm and leg wrapped over her for safe keeping. "Hi. You been up long?"

"No, just a few minutes."

Andy's grin was full of mischief. "Still interested in dinner?"

Miranda treated her to a rich musical laugh. "I don't think I'll make it home without sustenance."

Andy clambered out of bed, pulling an old ratty cotton robe over her shoulders, she headed towards the kitchen. "I don't have much but I can whip up some omelets.", she called over her shoulder.

"That would be wonderful." Miranda answered from the door of the bath. "I'm just going to take a quick shower, if you don't mind."

"Sure, go right ahead. Use what you need. Lucky for you, I did get the tub done before you showed up here."

"Always thankful for the little things"

Their dinner together was pleasant and surprisingly not awkward. They seamlessly delved into their roles as friends, chatting about work, family, and life. Andy had it easy finding a topic. All she had to do was ask about the girls and Miranda was off and running.

"They are finishing up their junior year. The prom is upon us."

"Of, fantastic. You must be having a ball dressing them." Andy prompted eagerly.

"I hate it." Miranda deadpanned. "They are both worked up over boys. I was never told how to prepare for this."

"Oh, come on. You have to be proud knowing you have two wonderful, intelligent, beautiful daughters. They have a good bit of common sense and you taught them well. They're ready for the world, as long as you're in their corner."

"Thank you, Andrea." Miranda grabbed Andy's hand. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I truly appreciate it."

"Just callin' it as I see it. Isn't that what friends are for?", she teased.

"Indeed." Miranda smiled back. " I best be going. I was not expecting to be gone for so long. I'm sure I'll be grilled when I arrive home."

"Good to know the girls still worry about you." Andy escorted Miranda out to her car. Leaning in for a final kiss goodbye Andy added , "Tell 'em I said hi."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Miranda's voice took on a worried tone. "I don't know how I would explain spending my entire afternoon with you."

"So, just say you ran into me. No particulars. We had coffee." Peering at Miranda's face she could read distaste. "Or don't say anything. I never believed omission was lying. It can wait."

Miranda nodded, started the car and drove off as soon as Andy pushed the door closed.

The summer came in and rolled through New York city like a whirlwind. Andy kept herself busy juggling work, friends, family, and Miranda. Time spent with Miranda was often at Andy's place in Brooklyn, away from the eyes of the paparazzi. On the occasional visits to Manhattan, Andy would meet Miranda at her home, often sneaking in the back way. The arrangement seemed to be working for them. During the week they would, as friends do, share emails and rare phone calls. They settled into a schedule of Sunday afternoons for their visits. Except for the fact Andy could not make herself go out with other people and would get sick to her stomach when pictures of Miranda on the arm of some escort or other ended up in the paper, things were going along swimmingly. Of course, "swimmingly" with Miranda Priestly did not mean pot hole free. They hit one such bump in late August.

Miranda had been simmering all afternoon. She had arrived at Andy's in a snit, only allowing Andy a buss on the cheek. She was obviously looking for an argument, so Andy tried to keep her head down. This was going to be a sexless, friend only day for her. She was a little disappointed because she really wanted to reconnect with Miranda, but she'd take it as a loss this week. Next week would probably more than make up for it. It didn't take long for Miranda to vent.

"I simply do not understand why you can't live in Manhattan." Miranda threw out the first pitch and it was a nasty curve ball.

"Miranda, I work in Brooklyn. Why would I move further away?"

"It would be easier if you lived closer." Miranda all but pouted.

"Manhattan isn't…oh, you mean closer to you." Andy finally understood.

"I would have appreciated seeing you last night." Miranda dropped bluntly.

"I thought you had that shindig to go to." Andy countered carefully.

"Yes, of course. I went. I had an atrocious time. You would have been a pleasant end to a horrible night."

"I'm sorry. I was home. You could have…"

"You live too far away. I needed you to be near by." Miranda's petulance almost made Andy laugh. Luckily, she thought better of it.

"Miranda, need I remind you that you were originally planning on trying this relationship with me in Miami? Now _that _would have been too far."

"You are not in Miami. Why would you even bring that up? It has no bearing to this situation."

"You're right" Andy placated Miranda's mood. I'm here in New York. I get to see you every week, and I talk with you almost daily. So what exactly, is the problem here?"

"I want you closer."

"That is not happening. So can we move on, please?"

WRONG ANSWER, Andy realized too late. Miranda grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Fine. We will _move on_. I will move on out of here. Have a remarkable evening." She slammed the door on the way out.

"God damn it." Andy swore under her breath. A shitty and foreboding start for the rest of her week.

Miranda remained unreachable for the entire week. She refused to answer emails, texts, and calls. Andy was so distracted with an angry Miranda that she forgot a previously scheduled date with Lily. Lily's voice mail on the matter was not helpful. "You better be in the Bahamas getting yourself laid by some gorgeous illegal alien, or something. I can not believe you blew off my birthday. Call me when you crawl out from under your rock."

Andy's return phone call included buckets of groveling, begging, and promises of multiple art show attendances before Lily gave in and forgave her. She wished Miranda would give her the same opportunity. Miranda pushed her grudge for a second week. Adding fuel to the fire, she allowed herself to be photographed a number of times on the arm of a handsome, stately, eligible man from Conde Nast publications. Andy fumed. She refused to bend on the matter of living arrangements, but she decided she wasn't under any contract that stated "Sundays only" for a Miranda visit. Andy knew there was yet, another event on Saturday night. She knew it was ballsy, but with the proper couture and attitude, she was sure she could crash the party. A few phone calls to old contacts who always favored her during her days at _Runway_ and she was ready for "operation 'want you back'".

Andy decided that red was definitely her color. Especially in the guise of a vintage Valentino gown. Thankfully, her only pair of Jimmy Choo sling backs matched acceptably. A slightly messy, seductive up do, smoky eyes, and blood red lips finished the look. Andy was officially drop dead gorgeous, at least according to her very gay, male makeup artist.

Andy entered the venue in the wake of a small party from _Rolling Stone_. She blended in with them easily and no one ever questioned her presence. Although Miranda was present, this was not one of her nights, so she did not make a grand entrance. It took all of 5 seconds for Andy to locate the woman who was currently in a circle of people including Irv Ravitz and Miranda's latest "beau". Andy bristled at the proprietary mannerism of this oaf Miranda was associating with. Andy skirted around the perimeter of the room for the evening, keeping Miranda in her sights and getting angrier as the evening wore on. A half hour into her reconnaissance Miranda finally noticed her. Andy couldn't stop the laugh that broke free at the expressions crossing Miranda's face. Her eyes initially widened in surprise, then remembered anger drew them to mere slits. Just as Andy thought she made a serious error, Miranda's eyes softened in amusement and appreciation for Andy's presence and form.

Andy camped out at the bar, working very slowly on a cosmopolitan. She didn't so much as twitch when a warm breath and cool voice tickled her ear. "Just what do you think you are doing here?" The words were angry but the voice was laughing.

"I'm enjoying a drink."

"Did you bother to order me one?"

The grin Andy gave Miranda almost stopped her heart. "Since you asked…" Andy pushed a martini along the bar towards Miranda.

Miranda accepted it gratefully. Taking a long pull on the burning liquid to fortify herself, Miranda asked, "Why are you here, Andrea?"

Without hesitation or breaking eye contact she answered, "I miss you".

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I came with someone else."

"But are you leaving with him?" Andy asked. The words were simple, but the meaning was complicated.

"Yes." Miranda answered. It was like a band aid being ripped off her heart. Quick, and sharp. Intended to hurt briefly, but she was expected to not be permanently wounded by it. It was a miscalculation. Andy placed her glass down and left, never turning back.

Two months passed without contact. Neither Andy nor Miranda even attempted to reach out. Andy dug herself into her life, hiding behind her friends and work. For her part, Miranda was no longer seen with "Mr. Right" and had limited her appearances to only _Runway_ events. A week before Thanksgiving Andy received an unexpected email.

To: .com

From: _

Subject: WTF

Dear Andy,

Just wanted you to know, Caroline and I knew you were back in town. Also knew you were seeing mom. So, what the fuck? What did you do? Or should I be asking what did mom do? She has been inconsolable for months now. She has been available EVERY Sunday. She no longer rushes through the book to get on the phone. We can only assume it has something to do with you. Or, the lack of you. So, I am asking, since mom is too stubborn, Please fix this.

Sincerely,

Cassidy Priestly

PS: Can we do lunch sometime? Would love to catch up with you. Still owe you for getting me out of jail J

Andy was completely flabbergasted. WTF, indeed. Andy thought she and Miranda had been so careful. Not that it mattered anymore. '_Fix it? How the hell am I supposed to do that? I already tried, and that's when it broke.' _Andy figured she should at least respond to let Cassidy know the message was received.

To: _

From: .com

Subject: WTF, indeed

Cassidy,

I received your email, obviously. Don't now what I can do. Things got pretty messed up. don't know if there is even anything to fix. don't know if there was ever anything there. I am sorry your mom is suffering. Keep being supportive, she'll survive.

If you still want to do lunch, I would be happy to meet you. Been thinking about you guys a lot.

Stay well. Let me know when your free.

Andy

Andy expected an email response. She did not expect to open her door to two angry red heads ringing the buzzer. It had only been an hour since she sent her response to Cassidy.

"Hey guys, come on in."

The girls blew past her in a cloud of hostility. Just as Andy latched the door they turned on her like a pair of rabid dogs. "What the hell, Andy. That was a real shitty thing to say. Mom wouldn't be so upset if she didn't care"

"Whoa, hold on there, Cassidy. You are stepping in something that is way above your ken."

"You suck, Andy" Caroline spat. "Mom has been so happy since Miami. We know it's because of you. We might not know _exactly_ what was going on, but we have a pretty good damn idea. You broke her heart."

"All Right!" Andy lost her composure under the attack. "You watch what you say, Caroline. I can not believe this. The two of you are her children. You may think you're all grown up, but your still kids. What your mother and I had was limited. And _that is all you need to know. If she got hurt, it was her own doing. It was a gamble she made, as an adult. She will get over it. I can not do anything to fix this. I tried. It Didn't work. So don't come into my home and read me the riot act when you don't even know the facts."_

_Once the words were out all parties deflated. Both of the girls were blinking back tears and Andy was reigning in her hurt and anger. _

"_Sorry, Andy," Caroline began "We didn't mean to…"_

"_I know, sweetie. I'm sorry too." _

"_It's just… mom has been hurt so many times. And she's been so happy. Now, she's like the worst we've ever seen her. She's so sad" Caroline explained._

_Andy wrapped her arms around Caroline, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry your mom is hurting. I really am. But, I can't do anything about it. What we had… I don't think it can be salvaged. We both went out of bounds. The game, as they say, is over."_

"_Can't you just talk to her, Andy?" Cassidy pleaded._

"_I can't imagine she'd take my calls, Cass."_

"_Then send flowers, or something. You have to try, Andy. Please."_

"_I don't think so, Cass. It's best to let it go."_

_Caroline suddenly got angry again. "This is bullshit. Come on, Cass. Some hero she turned out to be." Caroline marched to the door. "You're just a big coward, Andy. You wont do anything 'cause you're scared. You're throwing away more than you know." She slammed out of the apartment._

_Cassidy cringed at the bang of the door. "Sorry, Andy. I guess I better go. Maybe we can get together again sometime." she offered hopefully._

"_Sure, Cass. After the holidays" Andy consoled._

_The girls left behind an open wound, that freshly bleeding, brought a new wave of pain, then anger. Andy pondered over what the girls had said. She dwelled on the fact that Miranda was apparently heartbroken. That had to mean she cared in the first place. Like Andy, she must have allowed the edges to blur. Friends with benefits had turned into a deeper commitment. Always a risk with this sort of design. Andy worked on a plan. It took her a week to decide, but with intensive training and practice, she was ready for the fight of her life._

_Miranda pushed away from the table at the sound of the front door bell. Curiosity pulled the girls away from their dessert of apple pie. Thanksgiving was an odd day for an unexpected visitor. Miranda turned the foyer light on to combat the grayness of the rainy day. She checked the security screen and gasped in shock. She yanked the door open forcefully, uttering the name like a benediction, too shocked to remember to be angry, "Andrea"_

"_Hey, I think we need to talk." Andy stated as she shouldered her way into the house past Miranda._

_Noticing the audience she nodded, "Hey girls. How's your Thanksgiving going?"_

"_Better" They both announced in that creepy twin thing they do._

"_Great. Do you mind if I steal your mom for a few?"_

"_Go right ahead." Cassidy offered, directing her towards the sitting room._

_Miranda followed wordlessly, puzzled by the short exchange between Andy and the girls. Once in the privacy of the sitting room, however, she found her voice. "Andrea, what is going on?" She was not accusatory, yet. Andy decided to take it as a good sign._

"_I have been informed that you are suffering a broken heart. I would rather you not argue this fact and just tell me if I am the one responsible for your current condition."_

"_Really, Andrea, do you think you could try to approach this in a mature manner. Or at least collegiate level?"_

"_Damn it, Miranda. don't make me hate you."_

"_Hate me? Andrea, that is a very strong word."_

"_Hate, love. Two sides of the same coin. You inspire the strength of the emotion. Like and dislike are too bland with someone like you. What I feel for you is far too intense. So, yes, you make me hate you. You also make me love you. Madly, deeply, irrevocabley. I am in love with you. Friends with benefits wont work. I need total commitment in this. So tell me. Am I responsible?"_

_Miranda worked on the answer like a piece of gristle. Her jaw tensed, clamping shut. Her body refused to allow her to admit a truth that could grant her the chance to finally touch happiness. _

"_Miranda," Andy whispered. She had somehow appeared directly in front of Miranda. "Please say something. Love or hate. I can accept either. I cannot live with indifference. At least if you hate me, I'll know you care."_

"_I could never hate you," Miranda sighed, "for long." She had to add a final sarcastic barb._

_The laughter bubbling from Andy was infectious. Miranda offered a smug smile before allowing Andy to take over. The kiss was a prescription strength balm to their fractured souls. As usual with them, the one tender kiss soon became a sensual, sexual duel for top. Breaking for air Miranda commented, "Love or hate, either way, I think we are going to kill each other."_

"_But what a way to go." Andy quipped._

_Miranda pushed away from Andy before things got out of hand. Walking towards the door she directed Andy, "Come along. Dessert is waiting."_

"_Yum"_

_As Miranda pulled the door open she added her final argument. "You need to live closer. Find an apartment or move in here before the new year." _


End file.
